Camping Chaos
by The Trailblazer
Summary: FFIII. ONESHOT. When you go camping with friends a few things can go wrong. These four warriors was lucky or unlucky to experience some of them.


**Camping Chaos**

Another town, another night and of course another inn. Just like always but these four warriors didn't mind and were just happy they didn't have to sleep outside again, especially since the rain seemed to be on its way. All four of the light warriors got off their yellow chocobo's and tied them to a nearby tree. Refia; as the only girl in the team yawned while stretching her arms up in the air.

"Waah! It feels nice to finally get some real rest!" her orange-blonde hair swayed a little from her stretching motion.

"And food!" one of the guys perked up, he had long silver hair tied up in a pony tail.

"Is that all you can think of, Luneth?" a brown haired boy asked teasingly giving his friend a nudge on the arm.

"I have to agree though," the last and final boy spoke, his blonde hair and blue eyes giving him a very royal look but then he was one of the king's loyal soldiers.

Then it was decided, they were off to find food before the rain caught them and after that they could get some real rest. Ingus, as the blonde male was called, offered to find food and the brown haired boy started to make a fire with the wood Refia went to collect. What did this Luneth do you wonder? Usually he couldn't be seen when there was work to do as he usually would sneak away but Refia had caught him in act and forced him to set the table. Yes, the inn had little tables in each room as well as four chairs and four beds. The girl was a little disappointed that she had to share the room with snoring guys but there wasn't much else she could do when the other rooms were all booked.

Growling and muttering could be heard from inside their room as the table was finally finished, completed with everything you needed for a fine dinner and Luneth walked out to see how the cooking went.

"Nice catch there, Ingus!" he made the thumb up sign to the blonde guy who smiled back while placing the huge fish over the newly lit fire.

Everything was going great until…

_RUMBLE!_

"What was that?" Arc, the brown haired boy was quick to ask.

"If it is what I think it is…" Ingus looked up to the sky only to find it full of grey clouds.

"Thunder!!" Luneth exclaimed happily and punched the air.

"Idiot!" the happy Luneth was whacked on the head by a strong female. "Thunder means rain and rain means we can't cook the food."

This got the brain inside that silver haired head to work. Whatever the cost they could not be without food.

"Put the fire on max and finish it up before the rain really gets here!" he could already feel tiny rain drops fall onto his face.

"Not as easy as it sounds," the brown haired boy explained while actually trying to heat up the fire even more with a stronger fire spell. Yes, he was a black mage.

The rain drops got bigger and more intense. It didn't take long until it almost managed to put out the fire and leave their food like a wet mess. They all sighed heavily knowing their dinner would be delayed. Much delayed. There was no other choice than to abandon the food and retire into the rented room in the inn.

Luneth raised his hand in the air to get the others attention during the discussion. "Uhm…I can go out and search for a shop and buy food, I mean if there's an inn there's a store not far away."

"I think Luneth has a good idea for a change," Ingus smirked at the glare his silver haired friend gave him.

"We can also ask the inn keeper for the way so he won't have to search for long," Arc suggested and Refia nodded in anticipation.

"The brave warrior," the girl spoke with sarcastic but dramatic voice. "Goes to seek another adventure! By shopping!" she couldn't take it anymore, she burst out laughing together with Arc although Arc's laugh was more a giggle to match his shy personality and Ingus, he just chuckled low in his throat.

"Yeah! Go ahead! Just laugh and let's see who's laughing when I'm taking the food for myself!" he spoke to his defense but he was actually joking. Or was he?

"We're just kidding and you know it Lune-chan."

He rolled his eyes. "Very comforting, Ref-chan," none of them were serious when they used 'chan' and they both knew it very well. No matter how hard they tried they just couldn't stop with the teasing and the sarcasm but it was like that in the whole team. When you travel with people you have to tolerate things like that. "Anyways~ As sad as I am to leave you all here and head for the rain, I'm off!" Luneth's chair creaked as he got up and head for the door.

His three friends just waved him off happy that they didn't have to get wet for the sake of food.

While waiting for him to get back with the desired food they tried to get the time moving faster with a deck of cards but unfortunately this only entertained them for a few minutes.

"Arc you…! I can't believe you win…_again!_" she through her cards onto the table after losing for the umpteenth time.

"I think he's cheating," Ingus' voice was calm and steady, a little hard to tell if he was serious or just joking.

"You guys!" he held up his hands in a defensive matter. "It's just luck."

"Seems like a little more than just luck to me," it was teasing time for Refia again.

It was not easy to tease a serious person like Ingus or a head strong girl like Refia so whenever Luneth was away Arc was the one who had to deal with it. Speaking of Luneth, let's see what he is up to, shall we.

¤----x----¤

The inn keeper had kindly explained the way to the nearest shop for the adventure seeker and he even let him borrow an umbrella. In high spirits Luneth had walked out of the door and out in the rain while whistling a song he knew very well from his childhood. It was not all that bad to be out in the rain, it had a relaxing sound as it hit the umbrella over his head and the soft scent of wet grass made the walk even more pleasant.

"I wonder what food I should buy?" he spoke to himself, no one could hear him over the sound of the rain so it didn't matter. "Maybe fish since that's what we were going to—huh?" something at the side of the road seemed to have caught his interest. "A little woodland path…Maybe it's a shortcut," he glanced up the road he was walking but quickly turned back to the new path that appeared more exciting. "I'm sure it is!" with a smile he changed direction and followed the so-called shortcut.

¤----x----¤

"He has been gone for quite a while now," Ingus suddenly stated and broke the present silence between them.

Arc looked up at him with a raised brow. "Luneth? Yeah."

"Do you think he is…?"

"Lost? Yeah, or he just stumbled upon something more interesting, in his opinion of course."

"Oh, like that time we were in a rush to leave and Luneth was late because he found a lizard," Refia joined up.

"Yes, I remember that," the blonde male chuckled. "He said something about not knowing what to do with it."

"But did he have to put it in his pocket and bring it to the airship?!" the girl shuddered at the memory. "They remind me of toads."

"It's Luneth," was the only logical explanation the clever, shy boy could come up with.

"You're right," she giggled. "But he should be here soon," stretching her neck a little she tried to spot him through the window and silver hair cannot be hard to miss but the rain made it hard. Even though she squinted her eyes she could not see him.

"You see him?"

"Nope."

"I know it is probably in vain but should we go out and search for him?" Ingus got four glaring eyes on him. "It was just a suggestion," he rolled his eyes.

"You can go out in that weather if you want but I refuse," she crossed her arms and leaned back in the chair to show that she was perfectly comfortable right there without getting wet.

"I rather not but my stomach does not agree," and just like that his stomach let out a growl like a call for provisions. "See?"

The other two were laughing but nodded in agreement, they were all hungry.

"Thought so," with a small smirk he got up from his chair and just like Luneth he gave them a good bye before leaving. He could hear the sound of shuffling cards as he closed the door to their rented room. _"Seems Refia wants revenge."_

Gratefully he borrowed the inn keeper's last umbrella and left to walk the same way as his companion to see what had happened to him. In this man's point of view the weather was not nice at all, not even the sound of the rain relaxed his hungry stomach. The only way for him to stay sane and not turn back was repeat the words _'He is such an idiot'_ over and over while his stomach agreed with a few growls here and there.

"Where did that – no, do not tell me-" Yes, Ingus had eyes like a hawk and quickly saw the woodland path even if it was still meters away. "He is such an idiot!" without thinking he started jogging up to it but there he hesitated. Would Luneth diverge from a road that led him to food? Ingus guessed he probably would and turned into the side path with a quick pace.

"Luneth!"

No answer. He followed the road a bit more before calling again but louder this time.

"Luneth, you idiot!"

"Uh…"

What was that? His legs stopped moving immediately.

"Idiot?"

"I'm not an idiot," the grumpy but recognizable voice could be heard from a distance.

With a brow or two raised in surprise he slowly walked to the direction of that voice.

"Are you not? Keep in mind that you left the path leading you to food," he smirked as his sky-blue eyes gazed down in a hole where they could see a cranky, rain covered, silver-haired warrior. "And tell me that again with a straight face."

Luneth looked away in embarrassment. To accidentally fall into a hole and not be able to come up by himself is very embarrassing alone and on top of that be found by one of his companions made it even worse. He could swear on his honor as a Light warrior that Ingus were going to tell the other and there would be a never-ending laugh for decades.

"I'm…"

"An idiot, yes, I know," still smirking he held out his hand to help his friend up.

"Oh, shuddup," he muttered and hesitated before taking his hand.

With the help of his loyal friend Luneth didn't have to stay in the hole anymore but he was soaking wet. The umbrella could protect him from the falling rain but not from the already wet ground.

"The inn keeper informed me that the store is now closed so we better head back."

"No food?" Luneth stared at him.

"No food."

Purple-grey eyes stared with empty eyes as well as stomach at the wet land beneath him. Ingus took notice of this behavior and thought it was best to change the subject.

"What were you doing in that hole if I may ask? Found a lizard?"

Luneth shot a glare. "No, I did not," he spoke firmly.

"So?"

"So I figured it could've been a shortcut and that path looked more adventurous-"

"Adventurous?" Ingus interrupted. "Is it so hard to do what you are supposed to do without any stops?"

"No! Or…yes…I can't help it!" he suddenly exclaimed. "Anyway, you know how it gets slippery when it's raining so-"

Interrupted again. "You slipped?" he snickered and Luneth looked away.

"Yes…"

"The great adventurer Luneth strikes again!" the teasing continued.

"H-Hey! Quiet! And don't tell the others," the slight amount of fear he had in his voice made it sound like begging.

"Okay," the smirk on Ingus lips looked distrustful and Luneth eyes him suspiciously but before he had the chance to point it out a loud knocking could be heard.

The noise made them both look up at the exact same time and see two faces in the window of the inn waving at them with smiling faces. They probably thought they came with the food they longed for. Oh, how disappointed they would be when they heard about the closed store. Luneth gulped.

The door to the inn shot open, Refia and Arc had left the window to come meet them or the food by the door. Ingus quickened his pace making Luneth automatically do the same. Under greetings and curious stares they walked into the hallway of the inn.

"Where's the food?" Refia was the quickest.

"Uhm…" the drenched warrior started.

"The store is closed and idiot here," Ingus gave said idiot a nudge. "Did not make it in time."

The other two just stared, they couldn't believe it. "You idiot!" they cried out in despair mixed with anger.

"I'm not-" Ingus' glare stopped him.

"But I'm so hungry!" Arc sighed heavily.

"I have some food over you can all eat."

Huh? The four warriors spun around meeting the kind gaze of the inn keeper with a basket filled with various eatable things for them. "I figured ya didn't make it so my wife made this for ya all."

With a priceless smile Refia accepted the basket and gave the old man a hug. The other three were also extremely happy and thankfully shook his hand telling him to send their regards to his wife. After thanking him more than enough they took the basket to their room and put it on the already set table.

"Finally!" they all smiled almost drooling out of hunger.

It was a quiet hour as they all just ate to quench their massive hunger but when all the food was consumed it was time for chitchatting again. Arc began.

"If you didn't buy food…What did you do?" his curious eyes directed straight at Luneth who now had put on some dry clothes.

"Yeah, dripping wet and all?" the female added.

"…Nothing."

Arc looked at Ingus who had constantly been giggling since the subject was brought up.

"He," the blonde hesitated but not long as Luneth gave him the most deadly glare. "He slipped into a hole and could not get up!" he burst out laughing together with the others except the once again grumpy Luneth.

"You promised," he muttered quietly.

"Oh, did I?" the same smirk as last time.

The never-ending laugh and teasing continued all the way until the dark fell over the land and they all had to retire for sleep. Full and satisfied they slept peacefully all night until the morning sun broke through the window disturbing them in a soft way. Happy and all smiles they said good bye to the owner of the inn and once again thanked for the food. Now they had to search for a place for breakfast. As they came out in the now sunny weather they headed for the tree where they had tied their chocobos. Refia was first notice it.

"Where are they?"

Not a single yellow chocobo could be seen by the tree or nearby.

"Luneth," she hissed.

"Why do you always suppose it's me?!"

"You and Ingus are the only once who's been outside."

"Well, maybe it was Ingus!"

The blonde male looked as calm as ever when she looked over at him.

"I don't think so."

"Alright, alright! Maybe it was me!"

There Luneth gained the attention of all his comrades. Sure they always suspected him when there was no other logical explanation but this time they had almost believed him, too bad he couldn't hide his lie just a little longer.

"But you see, they looked hungry and I figured they didn't want to eat the grass 'round the tree so maybe, just maybe, I happened to loose the ropes a little so they could move more freely," he explained under the pressure of their angry glares.

"You idiot!" they all shouted at the same time.

And so Luneth got three whacks on the head from his so-called friends for letting the poor chocobos go and take cover from yesterday's rain. But that was yesterday and now it's sunny.

**The End**

* * *

  
Hope you enjoyed that so I didn't waste your time. I got inspired to write it when I was camping myself and couldn't sleep  
Anyway~ More FFIII fanfics coming along! And I wouldn't bite if you left a little review ^^


End file.
